


Ты будешь истекать рубинами

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Come Shot, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Баки хочет каждую частичку Стива, хочет помочь ему научиться отпускать себя.Стив сходит с ума от опасности... когда Баки ему это позволяет.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 16
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Ты будешь истекать рубинами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Shall Drip Rubies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295630) by [themcgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themcgeek/pseuds/themcgeek). 



Стив отчаянно задыхается, его бёдра толкаются в пустоту, а Баки смотрит на часы.

— Осталось два часа, куколка. Уверен, что хочешь продолжать?

— Шутишь, Барнс? — хрипит Стив, приподнимая бровь в попытке выглядеть вызывающе. — Я мог бы заниматься этим весь день.

Нависнув над телом Стива, Баки тянется к ножу, лежащему на матрасе рядом с его правым бедром, берёт его и прокручивает между металлическими пальцами. Лезвие приглушённо мерцает в блёклом свете спальни. Стив следит за движением, его зрачки голодно расширяются.

— Ага, — мурлычет Баки. — Ну вот и всё. — Перевернув нож в руке, он подносит кончик к выпирающей тазовой кости Стива и рисует диагональную линию, которая тут же расцветает красным, пересекая четыре вертикальные линии различных оттенков розового. Несколько стадий исцеления.

Изо рта Стива вырываются стоны, когда нож скользит по его коже. Баки наклоняется вперед, чтобы поймать эти звуки, чтобы принять часть Стива в себя. Под кожей дрожат и беспорядочно подергиваются мышцы, и Баки чувствует, как Стив сам тянется к острию ножа, зависшему в миллиметре от его плоти.

— Бак, — вздыхает он. — Пожалуйста. Сделай это. Ты хочешь. Я хочу.

Он выгибает спину, двигается волной. Стив — самое прекрасное, что Баки когда-либо видел. Он одновременно и художник, и произведение искусства.

— Ладно, Стиви. Сделай глубокий вдох, закрой глаза и доверься мне. — Баки нежно проводит большим пальцем по брови Стива, а затем по нижнему веку, где высохли слезы. Как только глаза Стива закрываются, Баки наклоняется вперёд и целует каждое веко. — Что думаешь, милый? Выдержишь ещё пять? Сможешь сделать это ради меня, для своего Баки?

На лице Стива появляется мечтательная улыбка. Сейчас он будто парит высоко среди облаков, как шарик, оторвавшийся от земли. Он отдалённо чувствует мягкий матрас с эффектом памяти, мягкую атласную наволочку. Даже скользкие атласные простыни будто танцуют вдоль плоти его ног.

Дыхание Баки со свистом вырывается изо рта, когда он видит, что напряжение полностью отпустило тело Стива.

— Вот и всё, — бормочет он в ямку между ключиц Стива, прежде чем отодвинуться и осмотреть свой нож. — Я собираюсь пометить тебя, сделать своим. Ты всегда будешь моим.

С этими словами Баки касается кончиком ножа углубления у основания горла Стива и медленно тянет лезвие вниз, к пупку. За ним остаётся алый след, как чернила из гусиного пера. Стив звучит так, словно его накрывает оргазмом; настолько, что Баки приходится проверить и убедиться, что Стив не кончил без единого прикосновения к члену. Пока нет, но, судя по количеству предэякулята, непрерывно текущему с головки, он очень близок к этому.

— Баки, — хнычет Стив. — Кончаю. Уже сейчас. Пожалуйста. — Красная линия у него на груди уже начала покрываться струпьями, превращающимися в маленькие рубиновые бусинки. Баки переворачивает лезвие ножа и проводит тупой задней стороной от одного из маленьких розовых сосков Стива к другому, достаточно сильно, чтобы процарапать красную полосу. — Ну пожалуйста! — всхлипывает Стив.

— О, куколка. Как ты этого хочешь. Вот что я тебе скажу. Позволь порисовать на тебе ещё немного, и тогда ты сможешь кончить, хорошо? — Баки действительно жалеет своего Стиви. Первые пять раз, когда его подводили к краю пропасти, его сдерживало только эрекционное кольцо, а следующие пять — собственная сила воли. — Мы почти закончили, милый, — обещает Баки. — Почти всё.

Стив отчаянно кивает и откидывает голову назад на подушку, сухожилия на его шее напрягаются. Увидев их, такие отчётливые, Баки бросается вперед, сосёт и кусает, оставляя метку. Оставшись довольным пурпурной шеей Стива, Баки снова садится и ждет, когда тот снова сфокусирует поплывший взгляд. Убедившись, что всё внимание Стива, которого он так жаждет, сосредоточено на нём, Баки начинает переворачивать нож.

Закинув колено на бедро Стива, Баки садится на него верхом, не прекращая движения клинка. Туда-сюда, сверху-вниз, слева-направо. Смертоносная грация и сила Зимнего Солдата обернулись чувственностью Баки Барнса. Стив теперь почти безостановочно скулит и трётся членом о бедро Баки. Он даже не замечает, что нож больше не касается его кожи, а парит над ней, ероша волоски, которые рассыпались по его груди и животу.

Линия, которую прочертил Баки, теперь тёмная, припухшая, розовая, но коросты не видно. Последним движением запястья он ударяет ножом в изголовье кровати и проводит твёрдым металлическим пальцем по кончику заживающей раны, съезжает ниже, усаживаясь Стиву на колени. Сдавленный звук застревает в горле Стива, превращаясь в крик, когда Баки добирается до его члена и с силой двигает кулаком раз, второй. Он кончает, забрызгивая грудь полосами спермы. Каждый раз, когда оргазм, кажется, угасает, Баки снова сжимает его член, и всё начинается снова:два часа и десять неудачных оргазмов, наконец, получают завершение.

В конце концов, это заканчивается, и Баки мягко отпускает член Стива. Стив в полном раздрае. Он весь покрыт спермой, от горла до основания обмякающего члена. Слезы текут по его лицу, но он смеется, свободней, чем за все эти годы. Сердце Баки наполняется теплом, и он сглатывает комок в горле, видя, что его Стиви так счастлив. Хотя бы ненадолго.


End file.
